


Never Say Never

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempt at Humor, Baby Werewolves, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Natalie Martin, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Hale-McCall Pack, Hunter Allison, Hunter Melissa McCall, Implied Bullying, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by a State Farm Commerical, Kanima Danny Mahealani, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Phoenix Jordan Parrish, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural children, The adults are the kids, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently “Being a social outcast” wasn’t something Laura wanted for her younger brother, so she did what any loving sister did. She did lots and lots of meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Getting Married

If there was one thing that annoyed Derek more than anything was that Laura always felt the need to drag to him parties and social events that he didn’t even want to go to. Apparently “Being a social outcast” wasn’t something Laura wanted for her younger brother, so she did what any loving sister did. She did lots and lots of meddling.

“Come on Derek,” Laura pestered him for the 10th time since they arrived at some Alpha/Beta mixture that a local bar was hosting, “Can’t you at least give one of these betas a shot?”

“No.” Derek repeated for the 10th time as well, “Besides none of these betas seem the bit interested in me.”

“Maybe if you got rid of that scowl that has made a permanent residence on your face it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I do not have a scowl on my face.”

“If you think that getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate.” Laura told him, “You are wrong.”

Derek threw a French fry at her, “Shut up.”

“Oh no,” Laura lamented in a bored tone, “I’ve reduced you down to two word sentences.”

“Go away.”

“I would, but I, unlike you, have a friend I’m meeting here.” Laura informed him with a smirk.

“Then why did you bring me here?” The moment Derek finished asking his question was the moment he realized what she had done, “You didn’t.”

“Oh look you used a contraction.” Laura mused as she took a sip of her drink.

“Laura.”

“Derek.”

“I hate you.”

“Nah, you love me.” Laura said with a smirk, “But seriously just at least talk to the guy. Who knows maybe you two will fall in love and get married.”

"Unlike you and Kira," Derek commented, “I’m never getting married.”

“We’ll see about that,” Laura said with a head tilt, “Oh look, there he is now. Yo Stiles!”

Derek turned his head to see who exactly this Stiles person Laura was shouting at when his eyes landed on a tall, skinny guy headed in their direction.

“Laura!” The guy greeted as they both gripped each other into death grips called hugs, “Sorry I’m late.”

“No, it’s fine.” Laura assured him as Stiles took a seat between the two Hale siblings, “This is my brother Derek. You know the one that I told you about.”

At Laura’s statement, Stiles gave Derek a small smile, “Nice to meet you.  I’m Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Derek questioned him. From under the table, Laura kicked him and shot him a glare, while Stiles simply laughed.

“It’s a nickname.”  Stiles told him, “Trust me my real name will make you burst into tears.”

“The nickname itself has already got me tearing up.”

“Laura you didn’t tell me your brother has a sense of humor.”

“Trust me Stiles,” Laura told Stiles as if Derek wasn’t sitting next to them, “A sense of humor is the only thing that he lacks." Then Laura turned her attention toward him, "That and a social life.”

“I can tell.” Stiles commented while looking directly at Derek, “His people skills need a bit of work.” Stiles gave him a look over, “Good thing I love a challenge.”

“You are aware this time was a set-up with me being completely in the dark about it.” Derek stated at him.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles beamed at him, “Like I said before I love a challenge.”

“I’m going to kill both of you.” Derek told them with a pointed finger.

Stiles gave him a laugh as he stood up, “Don’t be such a Sourwolf.” Stiles told him, “Do you guys want anything?”

“Nah, I’m all good here.” Laura told him, “I’m sure Derek here could go for another drink though.”

“I rather you didn’t.” Derek told him.

“Dude it’s the least I can do for slightly ambushing you.”

“Don’t call me Dude and make it strong.”

“Excellent.” Stiles beamed, “I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

The Hale siblings watched Stiles make his way to the bar. In the process, Stiles had managed to trip on nothing.

“He’s pretty clumsy to be a werewolf.” Derek commented as they watched Stiles walk away.

“Not everyone can be as graceful as you.” Laura told him.

“I don’t like him.” Derek told her, turning back to her, “Get rid of him.”

“Oh, I don’t know Derek.” Laura mused toward him, “I think you two make a pretty good pair.”

* * *

So for the next 6 months Derek dealt with thousands of over told jokes told by Stiles, by month 9 Derek had received six death threats from each member of Stiles' pack if Derek were to ever hurt Stiles, and by month 10 Derek had experienced a hundred dates that always seemed to have left him genuinely smiling.

“So when are you going to marry him?” Laura questioned Derek when they met for their brother sister bonding time.

“I actually got the ring today.” Derek confessed as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it.

Inside the box, held a double silver band ring with a small triskelion craved onto the back of it.

“God, Derek it’s beautiful.” Laura awed at him, “Who was the one last year that said that they were never getting married?”

“Shut up.”


	2. Never Having Kids

“This is all your fault.” Derek yelled from the kitchen at Stiles as he was desperately trying to calm down a very upset 4 year old banshee. A 4 year old banshee that was continuing the banshee scream on supernatural levels.

“How is this my fault?” Stiles claimed from the dining room as he was trying to reach for a 4 year old kanima that had shifted and was now hanging from the chandelier by its tail. Lucky for him, this one was laughing and clapping its little hands together.

“Because you have yet to learn how to say no to Lydia and Jackson when it comes to watching their kids. We already had three kids to watch.” Derek reminded him, “Plus, you haven’t been feeling well.”

“I’m well enough not to say no to Lydia.” Stiles countered back easily, “Next time you say no to Lydia,” Stiles offered to him as he finally was able to grab one of small hands, “Let me know how that works out for you.” Stiles doesn’t get a response out of Derek, just the sound of the little banshee screaming, “Danny sweetheart the chandelier is not a swing set. Get down from there.”

“No!”  Danny shouted back at him in a high pitched voice.

“Come on, don’t you want to go help Uncle Derek with Natalie, huh?” Stiles asked him, even though a part of him was secretly begging that the kid would listen, “She seems very upset.”

“Can I at least keep my tail?”

“Of course you can,” Stiles immediately answered, “Now come big guy.”

Danny reached for Stiles with his claws still out and latched onto his shoulders. Thankfully, Stiles had on shirt that covered his shoulders otherwise he would’ve been paralyzed for the next two hours.

Once, Stiles had managed to place Danny on the floor, the little Whittemore rushed over to his sister who immediately stopped screaming.

“You cheater!” Natalie yelled at her brother, once she calmed down. The only response she gets out of Danny is that same smirk Jackson had on his face.

“Alright you two, get back into the living with everyone else.” Stiles told them. The Whittemore twins made a giggle sound and headed out room.

“Thank God that’s over with.” Derek commented, but he noticed that Stiles wore a worried expression on his face, “What’s wrong?”

“They giggled.” Stiles told him.

“So?”

“They giggled, Derek. This was just a distraction.” Stiles informed him as he rushed into the living room.

When Stiles and Derek both reached the living room, they only find the Whittemore twins sitting on the couch with smiles on their faces.

“Where are they?” Stiles questioned the duo, “Where are Melissa, Noshiko, and Isaac?”

That’s when the lights in the living room suddenly went out, “Noshiko Yukimara-Hale!” Derek claimed, “We have talked about you playing with lights. Turn them back on!”

“Never!” A little voice said into the darkness. Thanks to his enhanced hearing Derek was able to pick up the sound of little feet now running throughout the house.

“I have a real bad feeling about this.” Stiles told Derek as they were now trying to focus on their hearing to find the three rouge children.

Just as Stiles finished his sentence he heard the sound of a small laugh coming from his right just as an arrow barely missed his face and landed onto Stiles and Derek’s wedding photo from four years ago.

“Oops!” A little voice said filling the room.

“Melissa!”

“Don’t worry Uncle Stiles,” Melissa’s tiny voice said from what Stiles guessed to be the stairs out from the hall, “It was a plastic one.”

“And that makes it okay?” Derek demanded, “Where is Isaac?”

That’s when the lights in the house suddenly came back on just as Isaac, who apparently was on the wall, jumped right onto Derek with a mighty, “Roar!”

Completely unprepared by the sudden ambush, Derek goes down with Isaac playfully biting at him as he was suddenly getting piled up on by every child in the house, “Stiles, help me!” Derek cried out in feign distress as the children continued to gang up on him.

Stiles did no such thing as he was too busy laughing as the children overpowered Derek, “Nah, I’m good.”

“Traitor!”

“Alright kids,” Stiles said once he was done with his laughing fit, “That’s enough, I think Uncle Derek needs a break.” However, none of the children were listening to him since they were enjoying tormenting Derek, “Let’s go have ice cream in the kitchen.”

At the mention of ice cream, the pile of kids got off Derek as they now pushed each other to get into the kitchen. Derek turned his attention on Stiles, who was now wearing a smirk on his face.

“You knew.” Derek accused him.

“Maybe.” Stiles said with a pleased tone, “Don’t act like you’re not proud of it. I can smell the happiness on you.”

* * *

It wasn’t until later when everyone picked up their respected child from them, “You’re kids are a handful.” Derek told the members of the McCall-Hale Pack.

“Derek’s just mad because he got ambushed by a bunch of 4 year olds.” Stiles shared with them with a smile beaming on his face.

“It’s nice to know that they are learning how to work together.” Lydia commented in a pleased tone as Jackson was trying to get Danny to stop moving his tail around.

“Wait till you guys have your own.” Allison told him with a laugh as Scott got all of Melissa’s plastic arrows back in the holder, "Can't wait to see how that'll turn out."

“Oh no.” Derek told them with conviction, “We are never having kids.” Just like that the group fell into silence and Derek could smell tension in the air as everyone looked at him wide-eyed, “What?”

“You never want to have kids?” Stiles asked him softly.

“After what we had to deal with this evening with these little monsters-”

“Hey!” All the kids claimed.

“No way in hell.” Derek finished.

“Uncle Derek said another swear!” Isaac voiced in a tattle tale tone, while Boyd was trying to get the little werewolf into his jacket.

“Oh okay.” Stiles whispered, “I’m going to go…yeah.” Stiles mumbled weakly as he walked away from everyone.

There was a moment of silence before Lydia cut the tension, “I can’t believe you said that right in front of him.”

“Seriously Derek how could you say something so stupid.” Laura told her brother while hitting him repeatedly on the arm.

“You need to go fix that man.” Scott told him.

“Fix what?” Derek asked because seriously why was he now getting attacked right now.

“Guys, I don’t think he knows.” Kira told them as she looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

“Know what?”

“Stiles is pregnant you moron.” Erica told him.

That’s when it suddenly made sense now. Why Stiles had lately been feeling sick and smelling like vomit in the mornings. Why Stiles agreed to watch everyone kids tonight. It was coming together quickly and he pretty much just denounce their own child right in front of him.

“Shit.”

“Ohhhhh….Uncle Derek said another swear.” Melissa chimed in a singsongy voice.

“Mommy is this what you mean by Uncle Derek being an idiot?” Noshiko asked Laura.

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Laura told her even though she could feel the daggers Derek was throwing at her, “Come on guys, let’s go.”

All the kids ran out the house trying to push each other out the way and left the adults staring at Derek. It was the stare he always got from them when he says the wrong thing around Stiles.

“Yes, I know.” Derek told them without anyone having to say anything, “I’m an idiot. Now go away so I can go make up with my husband.”


	3. Never Moving In

The sun had barely up when Derek woke-up to an empty bed. By now he was used to it. Ever since their children were born, Stiles had developed a habit of waking up early to the crack of dawn.

Derek made a tired sigh as he slowly crept down the hall, hoping that he wouldn’t make sound. He passed by five closed doors successfully without anything or anyone opening them. Now the stairs were the tricky part since they always seemed to creak, so Derek simply jumped over the rail softly and landed in the living room with a soft thud.

He could hear Stiles in the kitchen, trying to not to clatter the pots and pans together, as he made his way to the threshold of the kitchen.

On the kitchen island, there were two empty egg cartons, a large mixing bowl filled with some batter, and a whole loaf of bread with a carton of light butter sitting right next to it. Derek could feel a pull on his face. Stiles always tend to go overboard with the breakfast.

“Are you going to help me?” Stiles asked him, turning his attention away from the stove, “Or you are just going to stand there watching?”

“It’s five-thirty in the morning.” Derek told him as grabbed the mixing bowl off the island and started stirring the batter and poured into the skillet that Stiles had set out to the side, “You don’t have to this so early.”

“After what happened yesterday with us being behind for a good hour, this seemed like the best solution.” Stiles did have a point. Yesterday was a mess during the full moon when all the werewolves, kitsunes, and kanimas wanted to go out and shift out into the preserve, but actually couldn’t since they had eaten properly. It was normally fine, but it was the blood moon and that was when the moon had a more powerful effect on the supernatural, “Besides it’s a school day and the kids still need a good breakfast.”

“They can fend for themselves.”

“Last time that happened someone started a kitchen fire,” Stiles reminded him, “Luckily, Jordan’s a phoenix and managed to actually eat it before it could spread. Besides it’ll make good practice for when everyone decides that they’re not going to be moving out.”

“No, they are,” Derek told him as he turned over the pancake of the batch that he had been making, while Stiles finished making a mountain of eggs and started working on the toast, “They are never moving in here permanently.”

“You know that what you said about us moving to this nice small town.” Stiles told him in a teasing tone, “You said we were never going to move to a small town and look where we are now in a nice small town called Beacon Hills, along with the rest of the pack.”

“The city was no place to raise a family with a phoenix and a spellcaster,” Derek reasoned to him, “The others just so happened to follow us here, which I’m pretty sure they did on purpose with Laura being the mastermind behind it. Besides Laura said no longer than 3 months.”

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” Stiles chuckled as Derek hip-checked him.

* * *

Derek was taking in the scene before him as multiple conversations were going on during breakfast.

“Who know,” Stiles was whispering to Laura from the other end of the table, “Derek claims that y’all are never going to move in here permanently.”

Beside Stiles, Derek could hear Laura laughing at the information, but he doesn’t get to hear Laura’s response when his hearing picked up on his daughter’s voice.

“Danny that was mine.” Claudia declared as she placed her hand in front of her, causing Danny to levitate in mid-air, “Now give it back!”

“No, your already at your piece now put me down.” Danny demanded, but Claudia doesn’t do as she is told until she took Danny’s piece of toast while giving him a smug grin as Danny stole Natalie’s toast since she wasn’t paying attention.

Apparently she, Melissa, and Noshiko were too busy planning revenge on a student at the school that had been harassing Isaac at school, “I heard Kali was afraid of the dark.” Natalie informed her as she took a bite of her pancake, “We could just put a circle of mountain ash around her in the locker room and have you turn off the lights from the outside.”

“I don’t know,” Noshiko said clearly not on board with the plan, “That seems pretty harsh.”

“She locked Isaac in the freezer,” Melissa reminded Noshiko, “Knowing full well he is claustrophobia. She has it coming. She’s lucky I’m not going to shoot her with an arrow.”

Derek reminded that day pretty well. The school had called saying that Isaac had lost control of his shift and Derek had to take him home immediately. Isaac never did tell anyone of them what caused it to happen, but it appeared the second generation of the pack did. Derek normally wouldn’t condone to the kids getting revenge against other students, but they were a pack and a pack protected each other.

“You got a point,” Noshiko replied, “I’m in, but guys we aren’t going have her lose control. No one should have to go through that.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Melissa assured her, “We would never stoop on her level, but hopefully she’ll get the message.”

“I think the girls are planning something.” Isaac’s voice suddenly filled Derek’s ears. Derek looked in his direction and could see that Isaac and Jordan were talking, “I think that they might be getting back at Kali.”

“Good,” Jordan chirped, “Maybe she’ll get the message and leave you alone. If not, I know for a fact that Claudia and Melissa have a plan B.”

* * *

“The kids are scheming again.” Allison informed the pack as the kids got ready for school and the adults cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, “What are we going to do about it?”

“I would stop them,” Stiles offered as he was loading up the dishwasher, “but Kali’s mom was a totally witch during her visit at the animal clinic.”

“She is a witch genius.” Jackson told him as he was scrubbing the skillets.

“Now guys we are mature adults,” Kira told them as she was putting up the utensils, “Surely there could be another way to solve the problem.”

“From what I understand Kali started it first,” Erica shared with them, “Eye for an eye.” As she wiped off the counters. Beside her Boyd huffed a laugh.

“Besides it’s not like they’ll get in real trouble since everyone know that the principle as a soft spot for them anyway.” Laura told them giving Lydia a sideway glance.

“I have to be fair to all my students,” Lydia reminded them, “Otherwise parents would complain to the school board. So thank you Kira for being the only sensible one in this bunch.”

“You know you could just pretend you have no idea about the entire thing.” Stiles offered with a mischievous smile, “After all, we all know that Kali's mom has hated you since the moment you walked into this town.”

“Hmmm, true.” Lydia agreed with a thoughtful look, “Plus no one messes with this pack and gets away with it.”

“So much for mature adults, huh?” Derek questioned them, but the members of the pack just laughed.

* * *

A month later, Derek woke up to find Stiles by his side for the first time in months. It was nice, but he could hear sounds coming from down stairs. He placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead as he made his way out the room. He walked silently passed the five silent rooms and jumped over the railing and processed to the kitchen and found Laura cutting up a variety of fruit and placed them in a huge mixing bowl.

“What was that you saying about us never moving in permanently?” Laura asked in a mocking tone without looking back.

“It's still not going to happen.”

“Yeah, tell that to the blueprints for more rooms Lydia found in your study.” Laura told him as she threw a grape at him


	4. Never Letting Go

Does it feel weird to anyone else that we have an empty house waiting for us?” Stiles asked his old pack mates as they were out on having a night on the town.

“Oh thank god,” Allison claimed with a heavy sigh, “I seriously thought I was the only one feeling that way.”

“It’s called the empty nest syndrome,” Lydia informed them, “Kids up and leave home for the first time. It’s a complete and total normal emotion to be feeling right now.”

“You miss them too, don’t you?” Kira poked at Lydia with a knowing smile.

“Of course I do.” Lydia claimed to her, “Danny’s in the process of being a hacker for the FBI and Natalie is interning at the new fashion boutique in L.A.”

“At least your children are still in the states,” Laura shared with them, “Noshiko’s off in Japan visiting the other side of the family and learning more about foxfire.”

“And Melissa’s in France practicing her marksmanship and working on making her own mold now that she is a junior elite hunter now.” Scott offered to Laura, “Apparently she’s really liking it there.”

“Claudia and Jordan are in Poland visiting family and meeting other spellcasters and phoenixes.” Stiles shared with them, “Just the other day Claudia made the chandelier move through the computer screen. While Jordan had discovered a phoenix’s ability to be burned alive, but come out completely unharmed.”

“Well that’s slightly terrifying.” Boyd commented.

“Oh no, believe me he was super ecstatic about it.”

“If any consolation at least you can reach your kids.” Erica made a point to say, “Isaac is still off in South America exploring the Church.”

“What was that supposed to be again?” Scott asked.

“Not a place you’ll find God,” Lydia replied knowingly, “It’s placed in the center of a town that used to exist until an earthquake came along and leveled the entire town, leaving the Church completely untouched.”

“I’m starting to see why our sons wanted to go there.” Derek commented, “If I remember correctly The Church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple. It belonged to a people called the Nagual.”

“No wonder, he wanted to go there.” Jackson stated, “Derek’s historical knowledge left an impression on him.”

“Anyone want to tell how we let five 18 year olds and two 14 year olds get the best of us?” Laura questioned, “I remember when it used to be easy to outsmart them.”

“That’s because they were naïve and gullible,” Allison lamented, “Now they work together so well that it was pretty much impossible to poke any holes into their plans.”

“We need to do better.” Derek told them, earning him some surprised looks, “We can’t just let them go. What if they never come back?”

“Awe Derek,” Laura teased at him, “We’ve got to let them go sometime.”

“I’m never letting go.”

* * *

2 years later, the parents of the young McCall-Hale pack found themselves watching their children getting ready to leave them once again.

Melissa had grown up to be an exactly replica of Allison. Her time in France had done wonders on her targeting skills and her fighting skills with Chinese daggers were top notch. Allison was proud to say that her daughter may have surpassed her in her fighting abilities. The only thing that she did inherit from her father was her lack of knowledge on Star Wars.

The Whittemore twins were bickering over who was standing for their trip. Apparently Danny really wanted his tail to be able to move around freely, but according to Natalie with all the stuff they had there was no way it could unless she got rid of that extra suitcase filled with clothes that she needed. Danny felt Natalie was being unreasonable considering they could get rid about half her stuff since he tech gear still needed to be packed as well.

While the twins continued bickering, Isaac placed his stuff onto the ground as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. Even though it was like 70 degrees outside. No one questioned him about it when he started wearing them at a young age. Isaac spent his summers in South America, where he explored the caverns that were hidden under the temple of the Church and discovered the temple of Tezcatlipoca. He was in the process of writing a book on his findings.

Noshiko was placing her sword collection on the ground as well. She had finally mastered the ability to use foxfire without actually seriously hurting anyone and was also able to give power back to the city in case of massive black outs. During her summers in Japan, she was taught advanced level of sword fighting and was a master sword fighter.

Jordan was walking around in circles with a clipboard in his hands and he began checking things off the list. Due to his summers in Poland, Jordan was now able to consume fire and develop a high tolerance in heat, and also developed the ability to fly and breathe fire. Sometimes people would mistake him for a dragon.

Claudia had been on the ground drawing a teleportation circle that was going to be used for the trip. During her summer in Poland, she developed skills such as sensing (which Stiles joked to be like Spidey senses “You’re not funny, Dad”), healing, and to freeze her surrounding environment.

“Guys!” She called out to the Whittemore twins, who looked in her direction, “There is plenty of room in the circle for all your unnecessary stuff.”

“What about my tail?”

“That too.”

“Awesome!”

“Claudia you spoil my brother too much.”

“It’s because she loves him.” Noshiko teased at Claudia.

“And probably wants to have his kids.” Jordan inputted.

“I hate you both.” Claudia declared as her face turned into a shade of embarrassment, while Danny gave her a Whittemore smirk.

“Guys, pick on her later,” Melissa told them. Somehow, over the past two years she had developed the role of being the Alpha of the group, “We’ve got to get moving. Claudia you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Claudia told her as she placed herself in the circle with her pack mates. She closed her eyes and began muttering an incantation as a circle of white light began surrounding them. The twins, Melissa, Jordan, and Isaac waved toward their parents as they slowly faded in thin air, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

"How exactly was Danny able to get Jordan and Claudia enrolled to the local high school without any of your help?" Laura asked Stiles and Derek.

"Pretty sure it was more than one illegal way." Lydia commented side-glancing at Stiles.

"Hey," Stiles defended himself, "That was one time and they dropped the charges."

"They're like us in so many ways that it's scary." Kira realized, taking a hold of Laura's hand.

“I can’t believe they’re really gone.” Allison shared with them, "Hello empty nest syndrome."

"We still have each other." Jackson reminded them as he grabbed hold of Lydia's hand.

"We've always had each other." Erica pointed out to him.

"Yeah, and that’s not going to change." Scott declared proudly, taking a hold of Allison's hand as well. "Okay?"

"It's a life fulfilled.” Boyd inputted as he took of Erica's hand.

“Besides,” Derek told them as he took a hold of Stiles' hand, “They’ll be back in time for Christmas. It's not like they'll never come home.”

"Never say never." Laura warned her brother earning her getting kicked under the table.


End file.
